


Bedmates

by unsteadyeven



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsteadyeven/pseuds/unsteadyeven
Summary: There is just one thing Ken misses about the 24th ward. His bed. Their bed.





	Bedmates

Ken couldn't say he missed the confines of the 24th ward, and he certainly couldn't say he missed the potent cocktail of anxiety and stress and _danger_ that went along with that turbulent period in his life.

But, he supposed there was _one_ thing he did miss.

He missed the bed he had underground.

Not that the bed had been comfortable or soft or even lent itself to a good night's sleep. Really, in just about every way imaginable that bed - more of a cot really, had been awful and worst of all it never failed to give him an ache in his neck the next morning that lingered all day long.

But he did miss it.

He missed it because it was _their_ bed. His and Touka’s. _Only theirs._

Now, above ground and coming off a devastating war, even though the bed in their quaint apartment space was far more comfortable than possibly any bed he had ever slept on in his entire life, it was no longer just _theirs_.

"Explain one thing to me, Touka-chan." He knew he sounded like a petulant boy whinging about not getting his way but at this point he really didn’t care.

Touka made a humming sound of acknowledgment but didn't bother to look up from Ichika’s sleeping face.  
  
From where he stood at the foot of the bed, a few feet away from the empty bassinet, Ken sighed. "Why did we spend eight-and-a-half hours in _four_ different furniture stores to find the perfect bassinet if we're never going to use it?"  
  
Touka was still humming softly, now brushing her fingertips over Ichika’s soft chubby cheeks with complete awe.

It had been three weeks since their daughter's birth, and Touka was still utterly mesmerized with the new little life in their midst. And so was Ken. Ichika was everything he never realized he had wanted, _but_ he’d be lying if he didn’t admit a little bit of the shine of having a new baby had worn off. Late-night feedings, messy changings, ear-piercing wails, and constantly having just a little bit of bodily fluid on your shirt could eventually wear down any proud parent.

Also he had discovered, belatedly, that having Ichika meant having to share his wife…and his bed.

He wasn't sure which one bothered him more...  
  
Carefully, so as not to wake the little dreamer, he sank onto the bed next to Touka’s bare feet. " _Toukaaa_ ," he whined softly.  
  
Touka's violet eyes glanced up at him, and she extended a long leg to nudge him with her toes. The sight of her ankles, which had been so recently swollen and pink and were now back to being pale and slender, still filled him with amazement…and a few other things that he wouldn't acknowledge right.  
  
"We'll use it, I promise. Just not yet. Not yet," she said again, her eyes going back to Ichika and her face lowering to nuzzle the baby's cheek with her nose. "I mean look at her. How could you think she's big enough to sleep on her own? She needs to stay with her mama still. Don't you, little flower?"  
  
Ken sighed. He was doing that a lot lately. If he wasn't so Touka-chan deprived he would have found her words adorable. Right now, however, they were simply annoying him. Everything was annoying him. His own _neediness_ was annoying him!

Still, a part of him was able to acknowledge the amazing and wonderful absurdness of it all. If anyone had told him years ago, back when he had first met the " _scary Kirishima girl_ " that one day her mask would drop and she would become the clingy, overly doting mother type with a penchant for baby-talk he would have laughed in their face.

God only knows what his reaction would have been if that same imaginary person would have told his past self that he would be the father of her child. Maybe spontaneous combustion from embarrassment and disbelief?

Lost in his thoughts he must have been frowning. "Stop sulking like a little kid. I already have one baby, I don’t need another.” Touka drew him from his thoughts before adding, “Come on, get in." She nodded her head over her shoulder to his side of the bed.

He looked at his side of the bed. Though he didn't realize it, his frown was turning into a downright pout as he looked at the barricade of pillows that Touka had constructed to separate his side from hers. So that he wouldn't roll over in the night and accidentally squish Ichika, she had said.  
  
"You're more likely to do that than I am," he had pointed out, thinking of how Touka had a tendency to move listlessly throughout the night. "Shouldn't we barricade _you_ off?"  
  
Her eyes had narrowed at the very suggestion. "I won't squish my own daughter!"  
  
”But I would?” he had grumbled but let the matter go.

The pillows kept him away from Ichika, it was true, but they also kept him from Touka.

And it was _killing him_.

"Couldn't we…?" he began, only to realize Touka was no longer listening to him, her complete attention back on their daughter.

Sighing, "Never mind. I'm just going to go read in the living room for a bit."  
  
He wasn't even able to get up off the bed when a palm was pressed flat against his stomach.  
  
"Ken," came her soft voice from behind him, and there was a note of mischief in it that matched the way her fingertips wiggled tauntingly against his abdominal muscles, "You’re…pouting aren’t you?"  
  
Ken sat up straight. The friction the movement created between her hand and his body was painfully delicious. "What? No."

“You’re _such a crybaby_ ,” She mock-scolded. She always had enjoyed teasing him, that much would probably never change.

He turned to look at her. The motion created more friction, making him tense and tighten, wetting his lips, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.  
  
She pushed herself up on one elbow, a mischievous smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "What? You are a crybaby. Do you deny it?"  
  
One side of her nightgown had slipped down one shoulder. Still acutely aware of her warm hand against his stomach, he followed the line of her clavicle with his eyes – then forced himself to avert his gaze.

He wasn’t feeling up for Touka’s games today. "I'll be in the living room–"  
  
"Oh no you don't." Her hand bunched in his shirt and stopped him as he began to get up. Pulled off balance, he sat abruptly back down on the bed. "Get over here."  
  
He wasn't sure how she did it, considering she had been lying down, but suddenly she was sitting up and pulling him into a kiss. His mouth opened immediately, slanting, and he shifted, twisting around to face her fully without breaking the kiss.  
  
It was sometime later that she broke away, her vivid eyes dark and clouded, lavishing kisses against the defined line his jaw as he wrapped his arms around her waist, insisting on pulling her impossibly closer, when she murmured decisively, "Okay. We'll put her in the bassinet for a little while."  
  
Once Ichika was safely in the contraption he was able to admit that she was, after all, the most perfect thing to ever happen to him, and certainly wonderful enough to merit all of Touka’s fascination.

Still, in the end, all babies had to grow up sometime…

“She’s not even a month old, Ken” Touka reminded him with a breathy laugh and a light punch to the shoulder.

“It’s never too early to start teaching her how to be an independent person.” He had said it with such a straight face that Touka couldn’t help but laugh again.

“You're such an idiot."

He wondered to himself how it was that even her insults made him feel warm on the inside.

“But,” he pulled her face to his and kissed the corner of her lips, dragging his mouth across her face until he whispered in her ear, “I’m your idiot, right, _Touka-chan_?”

He doesn’t miss the way her entire body shivers. He knew exactly how to work her. 

He wasn't able to feel accomplished for very long, however.

Touka _always_ had to have the last word.

“You bet you're mine. No one else would have your whiny ass.”

 


End file.
